


A Slice of Humble Pie

by maggiewoot



Series: Klance Romcom Shenanigans [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cliche, Comedy, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Very romcom cliche, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7982818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggiewoot/pseuds/maggiewoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Geeze, I’ve been trying to flirt with you this entire time and all I’ve gotten out of you is a slice of humble pie” Keith was still not looking at him, but was visibly flushed. Lance decided that making Keith blush was his new favorite hobby.</p><p>---</p><p>OR the dorks go on a date. do u like romcom cliches??? well do i have the thing for you</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slice of Humble Pie

**Author's Note:**

> EYYY SO thank you so so so much for the encouragement I got on the last fic On A Mission. I received some great heads up and took them into consideration to write this piece (:  
> It's, again, very soft and self indulgent but it turned out pretty good!
> 
> There is an explanation for the PTBR sentence Lance says here at the end notes

“You look _fiiiine_ ” Hunk said, barely looking up from his phone.

“Ok but do I look I’d-kiss-you-right-now fine or just-get-out-of-the-mirror-dammit fine? Cause that sounded more like the second!” Lance was nervously fidgeting with his coat as he looked at his tenth (or ninth?) choice for an outfit. When Hunk didn’t reply, he glared at him through the mirror “Hunk, please! Stop texting your crush and help me with mine!”

“What man?! You really do look good, ok?” he sounded slightly irritated, but then sighed and put his phone away “You know it’s not worth getting so worked up over this. I’m sure Keith is looking more forward to seeing and talking to you properly than what you’re wearing”

“Yeah but it’s a first impression, Hunk! First impressions are always all about looks!” Lance whined and turned.

“Didn’t you already make a bombing first impression at the Paladins rave?”

“That totally doesn’t count because he was wasted! Also we sang High School Musical, come on!” the observation did nothing to calm his nerves, so Hunk quickly got up and went over to his friend.

“Hey, hey, hey! It’s going to be ok! What’s more, if he’s willing to go on a date with you after singing High School Musical to the entirety of our campus then I think he’s pretty into you, man”

Hunk placed a hand on Lance’s shoulder and the latter gave him a small smile. Hunk was really good with people and Lance was really grateful for that. In just a few months of living together he already caught up on Lance’s huge self-esteem issues and his need to be constantly at the center.

“Yeah, I guess” he whispered.

“What’s that thing you always say? Your catchphrase?”

“ _Se liga no Lance”_ Lance’s grin was wider now, the familiarity of the sentence bringing him peace.

Pidge interrupted the beautiful bro bonding (bronding?) moment by kicking the already open door to Lance’s room and striding in wearing only a tank top and boxers and carrying a huge bucket of chicken wings “Besides. It’s Keith. Have you _seen_ what he wears? He’s definitely not gonna judge your style” They sat on Lance’s bed and stuffed more chicken wings out of the bucket into his mouth. Hunk tried to steal some and Pidge slapped his hand away “And if he does insult your style you can tell him to fuck off cause he has zero fashion sense, unlike you.”

Lance faked a bewildered expression and put his hands on his hips.

“Do my ears deceive me?! Pidge Holt is actually complimenting my style?!”

Pidge shrugged.

“On a scale of white suburban dad to Beyoncé you’re maybe a Guy Fieri”

Lance laughed. Pidge was the most unique person he’s ever met with an obnoxious sense of humor that just fit them so much. He honestly couldn’t ask for a better pair of friends. They were almost like a comedy duo and sometimes he swore they had routines to cheer him up because the line delivery was just flawless.

“Come on, Lance, it’s almost 5:30” Hunk said, finally stealing some chicken “Don’t wanna be late for your date!”

Lance took another quick look in the mirror before grabbing his dorm key, phone and dash to the door.

“Remember to wear a condom” Pidge shouted from his room, but Lance had already left.

The house was filled with silence and Pidge didn’t even bother turning his head from his bucket of food before commenting “they grow up so fast, don’t they?”

Hunk chuckled and agreed “yeah, they do”

The date was set for Friday, 5:30, at a nearby Starbucks. Keith was sure of it. Mostly. He read their texts again just to be sure.

**K:** _Is this a date?_

**L:** _YES??? ITS DEFINILY A DATE????_

**K:** _Good. When and where?_

**L:** aren’t u hasty? ;(

 **L:** _ACCIDENTAL FROWNY IM HAPPY I SWEAR_

 **K:** _guess we’re even now_

 **L:** _haha yeah ;) anyway is Friday good? Like fiveish?_

 **K:** _Yeah, it’s good. I’m free at 5:30._

 **L:** _GREAT haha lets go to starbucks. We can ask the barista to write both our names on the cups and put little hearts on it so we can Instagram it l8r_

 **K:** _aren’t you hasty?_

 **K:** _;(_

 **L:** _f u_

 **K:** _harsh, we’re about to go on a date._

 **L:** _yeah yeah is starbucks good tho_

 **K:** _sure, whatever, ill see you Friday then_

 **L:** _I bet u cant wait ;(_

 **L:** _GDI NOW MY AUTOCORRECT CHNGES MY WINKING SMILEYS TO FROWNYS_

Keith swears he’s only reading through the entire conversation to get the time and place right, not because he likes seeing Lance ask him out over and over again. He doesn’t do that. He’s not taking this crush seriously, what?

As Keith’s about to leave his apartment, he walks past a mirror and stops for a second. Isn’t that the same outfit he wore to the rave he met Lance? Under normal circumstances he couldn’t care less about people seeing him wear the same clothes, he likes those clothes, dammit! But… these aren’t normal circumstances, right? Lance seems like a guy who cares a lot about appearances, so maybe he should be more considerate about his looks? Not because Lance’s opinion of him matters but just because… just out of courtesy?

Better do some consultation. Keith picks up his phone and hits speed-dial.

“Hello? Keith? I’m busy with work right now, is this important?” Shiro picked up the phone after it rang five times. Bad sign, he really _is_ busy.

“Yes”

“Very?” Keith can hear the doubt in Shiro’s voice.

“… relatively”

He hears Shiro sigh and move the phone out of his ear.

“Wait! Please, it’s only a minute!” Keith can’t even bring himself to think of an excuse for this urgency besides he is taking this crush very seriously “What’s the clothing policy for dates?”

“What? What kind of question is… oh, today is your date with Lance, isn’t it?”

“Yeah…”

Shiro dropped his weight in his chair recliner and put a hand to his temple.

“Are you really going to ask me what you need to wear to your date?”

“I’m not asking you what I need to wear I’m just… asking you… what’s the proper attire…”

“So, what you need to wear”

“Just answer the question, Shiro!”

Keith heard Shiro laugh for a bit. He was parts relieved Shiro wasn’t mad and insulted he was laughing at him in a time of need “It’s not funny” he said.

“Sorry, sorry” Shiro sat up straighter as if this was a problem that deserved his utmost attention “But you have to admit it’s kind of funny that you called me just to ask for date tips. You never call me unless you _really_ need help”

“Alright! Ok! If you want me to admit it, I’ll admit it, because I’m mature! I really need your help with this and this is an issue that concerns me a lot!” Keith said, exasperated “There! Happy?!”

“Yes, Keith, calling me asking about your outfit truly shows you’ve matured” he heard Keith grumble something under his breath “But, honestly, there’s not a rule to how you should dress appropriately. Different people have different tastes and Lance doesn’t sound like someone who would let looks change his view of a person”

“You know you’re talking about the guy who makes fun of my haircut at least twice a week, don’t you?”

“And he still asked you out. So I guess your mullet didn’t stop him from liking you”

Keith went red in the face at that weirdly endearing comment on Shiro’s part. “Touché” he whispered.

“Why don’t you wear something that you like and makes you comfortable when you look at yourself?”

“I’m doing this right now” Keith looked at the mirror again.

“Well, then, great! You’re set!”

“Yes but it’s the same thing I wore to Paladins, remember? Isn’t that bad? Wearing the same thing twice?” Keith wasn’t experienced with dating or fashion, but he had seen many Disney original movies to know that it’s at least frowned upon.

“Oh” Shiro paused. _I knew it, I fucking knew it, even Shiro agrees that this is bad, he just doesn’t want to admit me calling him was actually a good idea “_ I mean, as I said, if you want to wear it I’m sure Lance won’t stop liking you. But maybe you would do better wearing something different to really give him an idea of your personality”

Personality? The clothes he wears actually say anything about his personality? Or is that just a weird talent of Lance’s? Reading people through their clothes…

“How do I do that?” Keith asked, scrunching up his nose.

“You know you have that nice black leather jacket, right? I think that if you pair that up with your Parental Advisor shirt and your ripped jeans it will really give off your vibe” as Shiro instructed, Keith plunged the phone between his shoulder and his ear and started rummaging through his clothes “Plus, you really look nice in them! I’m sure you’ll score a kiss if you wear that!”

Keith almost let his phone drop. It danced around his grip before he slapped it against his ear again. He didn’t really know what to say to that, so he went with his go-to flustered response, which was “shut up”. Shiro just laughed again.

“Well, if this is all you needed from me, I need to get back to this paper. It’s already 5:30 and I haven’t reached my quota for the day”

“Sure, Shiro, thanks for the help” Keith pulled out his pants from his closet and froze in place “Wait… what time is it again?”

“5:30”

 _Shit._ It was at least a 10 minute walk from his apartment to the café and Keith wasn’t even dressed up yet.

“Don’t tell me you’re late because you couldn’t pick an outfit” Shiro deadpanned, bringing him back from his shock.

“ _Goodbye, Shiro”_ Keith hissed between his teeth and hung up as Shiro laughed away. Whatever, it was fine. He had done his fair share of hushing around to an appointment, but he doesn’t remember many times he had felt this nervous about being late. God, he was nervous about being late to _a date._ With _Lance_ of all people!

“Why are you like this?” he whispered to himself in the mirror as he quickly combed his messy hair. He hoped being fashionably late was a thing.

Lance had the feeling that the entire café was shaking from how fast and furious his leg bouncing was. It was 5:40 and Keith hadn’t arrived yet. Did he forget about the date? No way, he wouldn’t do that, would he? Was Keith making fun of him to Shiro? Showing him his texts as both of them laughed at the boy hopelessly waiting at a Starbucks?

Lance pulled out his phone and opened his conversation with Keith. Was it ok to text him asking where he is? It’s only been 10 minutes, though, Lance doesn’t want to sound desperate. Damn it, damn it, damn it! He was really freaking out over this. How is he supposed to be the cool kid that impresses Keith and makes him swoon when he is in fact sweating bullets about a 10 minute delay?

Lance was so absorbed in his worries that he didn’t notice his date slipping in the seat in front of him. It took him a good few seconds to look up and see a figure suddenly materialized right there.

“Oh my god you scared the shit outta me!” Lance gasped, actually jumping a bit on his seat “You’re late”

“Yeah, I am” replied Mr. Tact. Lance only raised an eyebrow at him, slightly annoyed. Keith coughed uncomfortably, he clearly doesn’t know how to deal with people “Sorry about that”

Lance was satisfied and gave him a small smile. When he picked up the menu and hid his face behind it, Keith let out a sigh of relief. Not only was Lance happy, but he also didn’t seem to notice that Keith was flustered and his hair was a bit messy from running. Keith picked up the menu too.

Keith glanced at Lance from behind his menu. He couldn’t really see the other’s face, but he did notice a detail that almost made him drop what he was holding.

_Lance was wearing the same god damned coat he wore to Paladins._

It wasn’t the same shirt and Keith couldn’t tell if he was wearing the same pants and shoes, but it was _the exact same coat_. It looked a little beat up, full of stitched patterns and buttons, very stylish in his opinion, _but still the same coat he had worn the first time they properly talked._ Keith’s eye twitched a bit at the sight. Shiro would crack up once he heard about this.

“Alright, I think I’m gonna order a Cinnamon Dolce Latte with… a chocolate croissant and… a slice of pumpkin pie!” Lance said as he dropped the menu. Keith quickly hid behind his “Cause it’s almost Halloween”

“Lance, it’s August” Keith said, chuckling.

“It’s _always_ almost Halloween!”

They both laughed a little and it felt so nice and comfortable that, suddenly, all that fussing and worrying they did seemed dumb and unnecessary. They spent so much time absorbed in clothes and appearances and, in the end, it only took them about five minutes of being near each other for them to forget looks and just enjoy the company.

“I’ll ask for a espresso” Keith said and dropped his menu. When he did, Lance was staring at him expectantly.

“And?” he asked, finally.

“That’s it”

 “Really? That’s it?!” Lance looked absolutely dumbfounded at his choice.

“Yes” Keith was genuinely confused at how offended Lance sounded. Espresso isn’t that bad, is it?

“That’s so boring! Ask for a sweet or something! We’re on a café date!” Lance flailed his arms dramatically over his head and talked a little bit too loud, which made Keith blush. Then, as quickly as he raised them, he dropped his arms with a look of realization “No, wait! Don’t ask for anything else! We’re gonna share my pumpkin pie! I’ll feed you, it’ll be great!”

The blood started rushing to Keith’s head like there was no tomorrow and he could not think about a protest before Lance called for a waitress and made their orders. Keith couldn’t look anywhere but the table. That was the most adorable couple thing he had ever heard in his life. Why was Lance like that? Why did Lance make his heart beat so fast and his stomach turn and swirl? Why did Lance have to walk into his life and turn it into a cheesy romance? He hated it, he hated Lance for doing this!

“Woah, you ok, Keith?” he hadn’t realized he was clenching his fists so hard until Lance snapped him out of it “Am I going... uh… too fast?” there was genuine concern in his voice, which turned into a whisper. Keith couldn’t tell whether that made the situation better or worse.

“No, it’s ok. We can share your pie just… don’t feed me, please” the sheer insinuation was enough to make Keith hyperventilate, he doesn’t even want to think about it actually happening.

“Then how about you feed me?” Lance was way too eager and cheery for this.

Keith wanted to say no, but he actually flinched and mulled over the idea for a few seconds. He was getting mixed feelings about feeding Lance pie.

“You’re thinking about it!”

“No I’m not!”

Lance laughed again and Keith wanted to curse him for having such a contagious laughter. No wonder so many people liked talking to him, he was pretty much an endless fountain of happiness. No matter what the situation was he would make you at least crack a smile just by being there. Keith had never felt so much comfort and tranquility seeping from the same person, except maybe with Shiro. But Lance was different, Lance made him feel all sorts of emotions he had never really felt before and didn’t know how to really sort them out. It was confusing and frustrating but he was having so much fun around him that he didn’t really want it to stop.

The waitress arrived with the drinks and sweets and bid them a good afternoon as she walked back to the counter. Keith sipped his coffee calmly, not looking at Lance. Coffee time was sacred for him and he would only progress the date once he had tasted that espresso to it’s maximum capacity.

When Keith looked up again, Lance was sipping his drink too, but his eyes were fixated on him and he started wiggling his eyebrows. He slowly pushed the slice of pumpkin pie to Keith and smile beneath his cup. Keith sighed, but smiled too and took a piece into his mouth. That was a god damned good pumpkin pie, wow! He doesn’t remember eating pumpkin in a long ass time. Why did he ever stop? This was delicious!

Keith was about to put another piece in when Lance made a noise. He stopped midway to his mouth and looked up to see Lance with his mouth open in an “o” and pointing at it. Keith’s cheeks puffed up pink and Lance must have noticed cause he smirked and that pissed Keith off greatly. He doesn’t like this flustered school girl role Lance has constantly put him in today, so he swallows his pride (reluctantly), stares him dead in the eye and slowly brings the fork with the pie into his mouth. Lance closed it over the piece and Keith took a second to pull the fork out.

He just fed Lance pie. Like the goddamned lovestruck school girl he is. And Lance was ecstatic, savoring the sweet with the hugest, goofiest smile on his face.

“Holy shit!” someone behind them whispered, but only Lance really heard it. And he swore that he knew that voice.

When Keith looked away to fiddle with his fingers, Lance almost snapped his neck looking back and sure enough. _There it was._ Sitting two tables behind them. The perpetrator of the comment and their partner hid behind their menus, but it was too late, Lance was glaring daggers at them and they could feel it even without looking at his face. His two roommates peeked out of their hiding spot and laughed awkwardly. Lance was _furious._

“Are you ok, Lance? Who’re you looking at?” Keith asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine!” Lance snapped back at him, accidently aggressive “Just… need to go to the bathroom. Right now” he said that loud enough for Pidge and Hunk to listen and got up, marching into the men’s bathroom.

Lance paced back and forth inside the room and, soon enough, Pidge and Hunk walked in with their heads lowered. They were wearing clothes he had never seen them wear and sunglasses. Pidge had a bonnet and Hunk had a fedora (“ _Really dude?!” “It was the perfect disguise! You’d never know I would wear a fedora!”_ ).

“What the fuck!” Lance said, throwing his arms at their direction in disgust.

“Sorry, Lance! We just got curious!” Hunk actually sounded apologetic and Lance couldn’t really get mad at him. Well, not forever, so he just took this opportunity of rage to take it all out.

“ _Curious?!_ You know I would fucking tell you all about this date when I got home!”

“Yeah but you would exaggerate and Hunk and I needed to know exactly what our son was getting up to!” Pidge exclaimed, looking up defiantly through his shades. They realized they couldn’t really see what was going on, so they put the shades over their hat and pulled their eyeglasses from their pocket “It was your _first date_ , Lance! This is important! We need pictures for the family album!”

“First date?! I’ve already dated like four people in my life!”

“That was when you were back in Brazil! We all know that what happens in Brazil doesn’t really happen in real life!” Pidge retorted and Lance hated how that was actually a funny remark and made him chuckle.

“It was your first real date since you met us! And you were so excited for it! We’re just really concerned parents!”

“Is this really the only reason you came here?”

Pidge and Hunk eyed each other before replying “yes” in unison. Pidge was good at lying, but Hunk was the worst liar in the world and Lance could tell he was nervous. Lance crossed his arms and stared him down until he cracked.

“Don’t you fucking say it, Hunk” Pidge said through clenched teeth.

“Say _what_?”

And Lance’s tone was so harsh and disapproving that Hunk simply burst out “We made a bet, ok! We bet on who would kiss who first! And we knew you’d say you kissed Keith whether you really did or not so we followed you here!” Lance felt a little bad for putting Hunk on the spot like this, but just a little bit.

“God damn it, Hunk! Can’t you keep a secret?!”

“I’m sorry!”

Lance sighed tiredly and threw his head back. God give him strength.

“Who bet on who?”

“We’re not telling you that, fuck you. You’ll play favorites if we do” Pidge was right and Lance scoffed at them.

“I’m going to walk out of this bathroom now. You will wait three minutes to leave and make a beeline for the exit, hear me?”

“Lance, please bro, we haven’t been to Starbucks in ages too and we just made our order. We swear we won’t spy on you and Keith and as soon as we finish eating we’ll leave but let us have this, man!” Hunk was using _the voice._ The one he uses when he makes a mistake and you can tell exactly how bad he feels and Lance doesn’t know if he does it on purpose or not, but it’s impossible to say no to him when he uses that voice.

“ _Fiiine”_ he agreed “but you’re changing to a table behind Keith so I know you’re not spying on me. Both of you sitting with your backs facing us!”

The two of them concurred to his terms and watched him as he left the bathroom. Shaking off the bad vibes and putting a smile on his face as he got closer to his table. Keith was busy reading a conversation he had with Shiro, and didn’t notice Lance until he gasped offended in front of him.

“You ate all my pumpkin pie!”

“No I didn’t!” he looked down on his plate and noticed only the crust remained “Oh… sorry” In his defense he gets distracted easily when he’s nervous so he honestly didn’t notice the pie wasting away.

“I can’t believe you did this to me, man… my pie…” Lance sounded crushed “I only took a bite!”

“I’ll make it up to you!” Keith blurted out and immediately regretted it, because Lance stared at him wide eyed for a long time before grinning and saying “ohh…”

“I don’t do sexual favors”

“Aww, come on, you’re limiting my options here!”

Keith kicked him under the table and Lance laughed, apologizing half-heartedly, saying “it was just a joke”. When his laughing fit subsided he just looked at Keith with half-lidded eyes and that look sent shivers down his spine. Keith looked away and drank the rest of his coffee (it was already cold but so was his soul, so fuck it).

“You’re really cute when you’re shy like that”

Keith choked on his coffee in the least charming manner and looked at Lance with tears prickling his eyes “I’m not fucking cute”

“You’re not. I am”

Keith looked at him confused. Didn’t he _just say_ Keith was the cute one? Why was he going back on his word?

Lance sighed, but there was no frustration behind it “It was an innuendo”

Keith motioned for him to explain further.

“You used ‘fucking’ as an adverb in your sentence but I took advantage of it and turned it into a verb with my reply. You’re not going to fuck cute, I will. I said I was gonna fuck you. Because you’re the cute in question”

Keith gasped and kicked Lance under the table more forcefully this time. He actually whined a genuinely pained noise and raised his leg to caress the injury.

“Geeze, I’ve been trying to flirt with you this entire time and all I’ve gotten out of you is a slice of humble pie” Keith was still not looking at him, but was visibly flushed. Lance decided that making Keith blush was his new favorite hobby.

“Sorry, I’m not good with dates” he mumbled, crossing his arms “Maybe this was a bad idea”

Keith looked down at the table. Saying that actually made him feel a little sad. He was having so much fun by the beginning of the date and he really _was_ enjoying Lance’s company. He wished he could flirt back, look him in the eye, do something cute (on purpose) but he just couldn’t. He doesn’t know how to act, he doesn’t get people. Keith is officially the worst date ever and he’s starting to think that maybe he deserves Lance’s bullying in the halls instead of his free time.

Keith felt something warm touch his hand and when he looked at it he saw Lance was trying to unclench it from his arm. He let him and he brought his hand to the middle of the table, where he just held it.

“No one is really _good_ with dates. Dating is not a talent, there’s no Dating 101 you can read and immediately be a Dating Pro” Lance said and it was getting increasingly difficult to pay attention with him rubbing circles in his hand so gently “We just don’t know each other very well and, okay, I’ll be honest here, we already started our relationship pretty weirdly”

Keith huffed a quick laugh and laced his fingers with Lance’s.

“Yeah… you used to torment me in the hallways all the time… and that was last week”

Lance went quiet for a second and Keith looked up, worried he’d said something bad.

“Look, Keith… sorry about that, ok?” his voice was soft and low, like a whispered secret “I was just… confused, I guess? About how I really felt about this really hot guy who had so much talent and was so much better than me at everything! I thought you were so out of my league I would only really make an impression if I pissed you off”

Keith didn’t understand the logic behind that at all. Why would you want someone’s attention by making them mad? If Lance thought he was cool, why didn’t he just come up to him and talked to him like he did with everyone else? Didn’t he know how much people liked him?

Keith didn’t understand him. But as the time went by it became more and more obvious to him how much he wanted to understand him. He wanted to look at Lance and know what he’s thinking, know when he’s having trouble, know why he’s doing something. Keith never wanted to get a person as much as he wanted Lance.

“You could have just talked to me, you know” Mr. Tact strikes again. Lance just laughed, but it was friendly, not mocking.

“I guess I could have” there was a pause, and they looked at each other earnestly “You know…”

Lance swallowed hard and Keith could see his Adam’s apple bob. It was hypnotizing.

“Since we started this on a bad note… we should end it on a good one”

Lance was leaning close and Keith didn’t even realize he had been too. He could feel Lance’s breath on his lips as he kept getting closer and closer. And there it was, that sensation again. That feeling Lance has been making him feel that sped up his heart rate and turned his stomach. It was a weird, but welcomed feeling, and as Keith started to close the gap between them he realized he wanted to find out more about this. More about him. More about Lance. More about them, together.

Keith managed to touch his lips to Lance’s for at least a second before he realized that feeling wasn’t Lance’s fault at all. It wasn’t a metaphorical flip in his stomach. It was literal.

Keith burped softly into Lance and quickly pulled back. They stared at each other wide eyed. Lance opened his mouth as to make a snarky comment, but Keith slapped his hand over his mouth and bolted to the bathroom like his life depended on it.

Lance sat there, surprised and not knowing what to do. Pidge and Hunk looked at him from where they stood over the cashier and made a motion for him to follow Keith. The weight of the situation suddenly struck him and he jumped up, running to the restroom too.

As soon as he got there, he heard the dying sounds Keith was making in the last stall. The door was open and he could see Keith’s legs kneeling down on the floor.

_So that’s why he stopped eating pumpkin._

“Am I that bad?” Lance said as he made his way to Keith’s side. He only received more wet choking sounds as a response.

He stopped midway. As much as he was loving this date, seeing another guy puke was a line he wasn’t really ready to cross yet. Maybe someday he would be the honorable man that held Keith’s mullet as he went to Nausea Town, but that day was not today. So he lingered a few feet away from him until he heard the toiled flush.

Keith breathed heavily and gathered all his strength to get up off the floor. He was still panting when he finally looked Lance in the eye, said nothing and turned to the sinks to wash his face. Lance thought he looked too fucking attractive for a guy who just puked his stomach out.

“Am I that bad?” he repeated the question, leaning against the sinks.

“Not you” Keith’s voice was hoarse and weak and _hot_ “the pumpkin”

“Oh” Lance said, smirking “I guess that’s payback for eating all my pie, then, asshole”

Keith whispered a fuck you as he dried his hands.

The events of the bathroom were too clear in their minds for them to stay at that Starbucks any longer. Lance wrapped his croissant to go and he and Keith argued over who would pay. “I ate your pie” “No big deal” “I almost puked on you!” “Who hasn’t?” “Just let me fucking pay, Lance” “Nope” “Why the fuck are you so stubborn!”. Lance ended up paying because Keith was way too wiped to keep up the debate.

They walked home together holding hands. Keith thought he was gonna throw up again the moment Lance took his hand, but he swallowed hard and endured it like the mess of a man he is. It was a nice, silent walk and they both just eyed each other when the other wasn’t looking, perceiving tiny details about them, taking their time to admire exactly who the other was. It was shy and quiet and new, as if they were discovering a new planet. And they were, and they couldn’t wait to really find out how the other’s planet worked. They both felt giddy inside and smiled in unison. Neither noticed.

“Aren’t you going to kiss me goodbye?”

“Lance, I had my guts spilling out of my mouth not ten minutes ago. Do you really want me to kiss you?”

“Alright, you have a point” Lance made a disgusted face that made Keith snort “I’ll kiss you then”

Before Keith could react, Lance planted a peck on his cheek and turned to his building “Bye-bye, Keith!”

He lazily waved him goodbye, even though he couldn’t see it and slowly opened the door to his home.

As soon as he entered his apartment, Keith didn’t even think before grabbing his phone and hitting speed-dial.

“How was it, Keith?” this time Shiro picked up quickly.

“Great” Keith took a while to reply, still replaying the events in his head, and when he did, it was soft and small. There was so much to talk about and sort out… “can you come over?”

“Of course. Be there in twenty”

Keith was about to hung up the phone when Shiro hurriedly told him to wait.

“Did you do what I recommended you?”

He blushed. Oh, right, he had actually texted Shiro when Lance got up to go to the bathroom because he was nervous and he didn’t know what to do. It helped him calm down, and Shiro talked about a thing one of his dates did in the past that really set a great mood between them.

“Yes. I did. It was embarrassing even though he didn’t see it”

Shiro laughed.

“I’m positive he will love it, Keith. Well, I’m leaving now”

Keith had lunch with Lance Monday. When he looked over at his phone, Lance’s lock screen was a silly selfie Keith took with his shades on and drinking Lance’s coffee. Shiro was right, that really set a great mood for that date.

**Author's Note:**

> So, the sentence "Se liga no Lance" doesn't really have a translation??? It's a sentence we use when we want people to check out what we're gonna do cause its gonna be good and the word "lance" is in it so i got SUPER EXCITED about Lance using it as a catchphrase!  
> WELL THANKS FOR READING FOLKS!! I actually have plans for more complex and extensive AUs, but I'm trying to get back on writing and practice more before I jump into it! Please tell me what you think and if you have any fun tips to share go ahead! I accept all constructive critiscism!  
> hmu on @carreta-furacao on tumblr :3c


End file.
